Episode 2076 (30th April 1996)
Plot Sam is pleased to get a postcard from Tina, but it fails to cheer Zak up. He is still moping about Marilyn. Kim and Dave are both nervous about a business dinner that they are attending. Kim feels her baby move. Emma notices that Zoe and Susie seem strained with each other. Caroline tries to pressure Kathy into letting her take Alice to Scarborough. Vic and Scott arranged to do something after school together without Viv knowing. Dave is helping Ned out on the farm. Roy is moaning because he can't get a girlfriend and is envious of Dave's set up. Ned gets a shock when a man turns up from the Health and Safety. He knows about Roy's accident. Chris informs Seth and Biff that they will have to look after a student from agricultural college as he can't be bothered; just then a pretty girl drives up in a smart sports car and introduces herself as Alex, the student. Chris changes his tune and decides to look after her personally. Biff also seems interested. Susie sees Zoe's car at Emmerdale Farm. She wants to talk, but Zoe avoids her. Biff, Chris and Seth fight for Alex's attention. Biff tells her that he is management. Mr Myres has interviewed Roy and Ned and made his assessment about the accident. Ned is shocked when he is told that he could face a fine of up to £20,000, although his circumstances will be taken into account. He wants to know who reported the accident, but Mr Myres refuses to tell him. Susie desperately wants to speak to Zoe as they have unfinished business, but Emma arrives home. She thinks that they are plotting a nice surprise for her. Vic is secretly taking Scott to a gun club. Terry warns him that Viv would not be happy about that. Linda is jealous when Biff brings Alex in The Woolpack at lunchtime. Susie demands that Zoe talks to her. Zoe tells Susie that the kiss was a mistake, but Susie is sure that there is something between them and thinks that Zoe just has to learn to lose control once in a while. Biff takes Alex to Wishing Well Cottage. The scene that greets them is Zak chasing Butch and Mandy with an axe. He smartens himself up though when he is introduced to Alex. Butch immediately fancies her. Alan promises Caroline that he will keep an eye on Alice for her. Zoe treats Roy's dog for nothing. Jan notices that she looks worried. Ned then gives Jan the news about the Health and Safety fine. Rachel has accepted the invitation to Emma and Zoe's blessing without checking with Chris first. His reaction is typical. Ned bursts into the office and demands to know if it was Chris who reported him to the Health and Safety. He is only prevented from attacking Chris by Biff who calms him down. Alex is stuck with the Dingles. Sam and Butch are trying to impress her. Sam tells her that he is named after the shop where his mum got her wedding ring. Kim has been to see her solicitor. She is desperate for the settlement to be pushed through so that she and Dave can move house. Viv is suspicious about Vic and Scott's after school activity. Vic has insisted that they have been swimming, but neither their hair nor towels were wet. Terry tries his best to cover for him. Sam really believes that his Elvis dummy is bringing him luck. Emma tries to find out what is wrong with Susie. Sean and Kathy have finished for the day and are planning a drink in The Woolpack. A fire mysteriously starts at the tearoom by the door. Dave spots one of the Connell gang running away. Sean puts the fire out quite safely, but Caroline insists that Alice is definitely not staying there any longer. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Kim Tate - Claire King *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast *Andrew Myers - Glenn Cunningham *Alex Matthews - Sophie McDonnell Memorable dialogue Chris Tate: "My father is on holiday in the West Indies with the village trollop, my step mother is having the cowhand's baby and now you're wanting us to go to a lesbian wedding." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes